Diary of A Frustrated Wife
by Yawning
Summary: Molly and Arthur have always lead a life of relative quiet and much happiness. But that's about to all change, good and bad.
1. Chapter 1

Standard Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Harry Potter. J.K. Rowlings does! Wish I did though.   
* denotes persons POV  
Warning not for kids! Slight Adult situations and language!!!

  
**Diary of a Frustrated Wife by Yawning  
Chapter 1**

  
Molly sighed as she stood in front of her bedroom mirror. How was she supposed to go to dinner at the Ministry tomorrow when she was too fat for her clothes? Running her hands over her pale blue sleeveless nightgown, she took notice of every curve and ounce of fat. Turning from left to right, she lightly touched her not so flat stomach, cringing.

*I was fat. Okay, I'll admit it. I had seven damn children, it was to be expected, right? I couldn't stay slim forever. Still, it hurt to know I use to be small enough to fit in a muggle's size 5 pants. I still keep them as a cruel reminder of how big I had gotten. Arthur called me curvaceous and sexy, but I think he said that for his own personal safety for fear of me hexing him.*

Short, plump with flaming red hair. What a combination. How can Arthur stand to look at it when I can barely?

"Molly! Where is my green dress robe? I want to wear it tomorrow night." a voice rang out through the bathroom door.

Arthur.  
  
"It's in your top dresser drawer. I put it there yesterday." Molly called out. Turning back to her reflection, she sneered in disgust.

Thumping noises were heard from outside the door as her children ran about getting into Merlin knows what. It was a pleasant sound because it always reminded her how blessed she was to have the family she had. Although money was tight, each of her children were healthy and happy. That was enough for her. If only she could so satisfied with herself.

Molly ran her hands over her chest. Mammoth breasts. They were overly large and no longer pert and perky as they were when she was seventeen. Damn body.

"Dumpy. I'm so dumpy." she whispered, blinking rapidly as tears spilled from her eyes.   
  
"What in the world are you going on about, Molly?" Arthur questioned, coming out of their private bathroom. His navy blue pajama top and matching bottoms clashed horribly with his bright red hair.

Arthur Weasley was a tall, thin man, going bald, but the little hair he had was of the same flaming color as his wife. It was quite fitting two redheads would meet and marry, have a small legion of children and just be known as The Weasley's.

He went over to his crying wife and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. Shorter in height to him, her uncombed head rested against his collar bone. She wiped at the tears running down her cheeks as he rubbed his cheek at the top of her head.

"What's wrong Molly?" Arthur asked, concerned. Molly hardly ever cried and if she did, it usually meant something terribly upsetting happened.  
  
"N-Nothing, Arthur. I'm just being silly." Molly said, extremely embarrassed.

"You're a terrible liar, Mol. Did I hear you call yourself dumpy?" he asked. He nudged her chin up with his right hand and made her turn to look at him.

"Well, it's the truth." Molly replied, sniffing. Gazing at their reflections in the mirror, she couldn't help but compare the difference. Arthur was tall and skinny and she knew she probably outweighed him by a good forty pounds or more.

"I'm so fat and dumpy and-"

Spinning her around, he made her face him. "Nonsense. I don't ever want to hear you talk like that, Molly. You're beautiful and perfect."

"Are you blind? Put on your glasses, Arthur. I've gained so much weight, it's disgusting." Molly snapped angrily. She tried to pull away, but he tightened his grip on her upper arms.  
  
"I don't see that. _You've had seven children, Molly. _I don't expect you to be rail thin. You have a fuller figure now, which I find very sexy. You're not fat or dumpy or anything of the sort. You're as beautiful as the day I met you. What about me, Molly? I'm losing my hair. Ready to dump me for another man with a head full of hair?" Arthur asked.

"No." she replied, rolling her eyes.

"Want me to buy one of those toupee thingies the muggles wear? Hmm, I wonder if they come in the color red?" Arthur wondered. His eyes glazed over and she knew he wouldn't mind at all having one just because it was a muggle invention.

"Arthur!" Molly yelled to capture his attention back from his toupee fantasy.  
  
He smiled, rubbing his hands up and down her shoulders."See how silly I would be."

She nodded, feeling a little better. "I still want to lose some weight."  
  
"If that's what you want. Whatever makes you happy." Arthur agreed to keep the peace. He didn't care if she gained or lost weight, she was fine to him.

Looking much more cheerful, Molly's face brightened to a healthy glow. Arthur bent down and gave her a quick peck on her cheek. She moved her head to the side and kissed his chin in return.  
He lowered his head, his mouth brushing against hers. Nipping at each others lips, the kiss was sure and steamy. Moving his arms down, he wrapped her in a tight embrace. Leaving her mouth, he began to blaze a trail down the sensitive skin of her throat. As she softly moaned, he filled his hands with the sweet weight of her full breasts. Molly arched, her eyes sliding close as his fingers teased her nipples into tight twin peaks.

"Arthur, the children." Molly whispered, breathlessly.  
  
"They can fend for themselves for a while." he said, becoming just as breathless as she. The feel of her soft body underneath his hands was pure bliss. Unfortunately their clothing was getting in the way and Arthur hurriedly slid the straps of her gown off her shoulders. It effortlessly fell away to pool around her bare feet. Her drawers were taken from her in painstaking slowness, and she gasped as his hands wantonly teased between her thighs. His pajama's and underwear soon joined hers. He gazed lustfully at her flushed, curvy nude body.

"Arthur, what's come over you?" Molly questioned, flustered, yet flattered by his rush to get her into bed.  
  
"You're too much for me, Molly. A man can only take so much." Arthur said as he covered her mouth. He loved her sweet mouth. He could kiss her all day long. He ran his hand over her soft hips, savoring the warm skin, cupping her roundness.

"I love the way you fill my hands, Molly. You're so perfect."  
  
She felt her heart beat up at the sound of admiration and pride in his voice. How he loved and accepted her, fat or thin. She felt sexy and powerful and knew few men would appreciate her short height and full figure. But Arthur loved it.  
  
Never releasing one another as they nipped and stroked at one another, they walked backwards to their bed. Dropping down heavily, neither cared the bed squeaked as they bounced. Flinging floral covered pillows aside, they laid sprawled in the middle of the bed. He treated her bared breasts to his full attention, planting wet kisses on the silken globes-nibbling and suckling as she writhed beneath him. Brushing his mouth over her hard nipples, he felt her tremble in response.

"Arthur." Molly groaned, digging her short nails into his back as his hand wandered up and down her soft thighs. She decided to pay him back and they preceded to enjoy their hard earned quiet time.

***********(Lemon scene cut)

Laying down on top of her exhausted, Arthur gasped for breath, satisfied and filled to completion. Molly, brushed her wild hair away from her sweaty forehead, panting with a silly grin on her face.  
Lifting his head, he grinned down at her. They shared a short, but passionate kiss before pulling away.

"Never think I don't desire you. Never." Arthur said.

"Well, I'm convinced of that." Molly laughed. *Although, I still would like to lose a few pounds.*

Loud yelling from outside the locked bedroom door ruined the quiet moment between the couple as their rambunctious children made themselves known. 

"Mom! Hey, mom. We're starving here." Ron yelled from downstairs.

"Shut up, you git. Mom and Dad are still sleeping. Fix your own breakfast, Ron." Ginny replied in response, not noticing she was being just as loud.

Molly began chuckling and Arthur ran his hand over his face, shaking his head.

"I don't know why you're laughing, Molly. We never have a moments peace." Arthur groaned, exasperated.

"You wanted a big family, so don't complain. Seven children, Arthur. I'm surprised I remember to dress in the mornings." she smirked. "Besides, they're worth it."

"Well, they think we're asleep. How about we work on an eighth child?" he winked suggestively.  
  
"Again?!" Molly smiled. He ignored her snort of laughter as he rolled over, putting her on top of him. His hands cupped her face gently, kissing her deeply. And they did just that. Worked on their eighth child...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**This was my first Harry Potter fic so please hold the torches and pitchforks! I do hope someone liked this story. I'm a huge fan of all the characters and Molly's a personal fav. I like bossy women who scare men into doing what they want, so Molly is my gal. And BECAUSE of FFN rules, I couldn't show the orginal lemon! For that, check me out at AFF. So sorry it was short. ^^**

  



	2. Chapter 2

Standard Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling's is the soul creator. I'm just a fan. Although my interpretation of these characters in this story are mine! ^^  
Warning! Not for children. Language and sexual situations.  
* Denotes personal POV  


  
  
**Diary of a Frustrated Wife by Yawning**

Chapter 2

  
  
As the Weasley parents _slept in, _the children sat around eating the breakfast they had scrapped together. The tiny kitchen was filled with loud conversation, overflowing with red haired children and friends. The twins, Fred and George, along with siblings Ron, Ginny sat around the large wooden breakfast table entertaining guests Harry and Hermione.

"Mum never sleeps in. You don't think she's sick, do you?" Ron questioned around a mouthful of eggs. The table was covered with plates of scrambled eggs, sausages, grits, bowls of oatmeal and buttered bread.

"Don't talk with your mouthful, Ron. No one wants to see that early in the morning." Ginny grimaced, reaching for the glass pitcher of orange juice in front of her.

Fred and George nodded in unison, causing Harry to snicker and wink at Hermione and Ginny. They all shared a laugh at poor Ron's expense. His reddish tint earlobes and the dirty look he sent them was his only reply.

The explosion of laughter greeted Molly and Arthur when they came downstairs twenty minutes later. That and the mess in the kitchen the children had made...A skillet with dried egg bits was soaking in sink, dishes and cups piled over one another, large grease stains on her counter top, crumbs everywhere!

"Good gracious! Look at this mess!" Molly furiously gasped. Her face reddened to match her hair as she practically puffed up in anger.

"But Mom, we can clean it up with-" said Fred, sweated nervously. There was nothing in the world scarier than Molly Weasley's anger. Nothing.

"That's not the point! Who do you expect cleans up all the messes around here?" Molly asked, in a dangerous sort of voice.

"Now Molly, the kids will clean up their mess. If they made it, they'll clean it." Arthur firmly stated. He put his arms around her shoulders, rubbing soothingly in hopes of calming her.

"They'll clean it all right! And no magic, either. And I have plenty more chores for the children to do. They'll not be lazing about this vacation." Molly said. She stared her children down in her meanest look, before turning to Harry and Hermione.

"But not you two dears. You're guest in our home. So just make yourself comfortable." she smiled at the two, genuinely happy to have them.

Harry and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, glad at the moment not to be included in the wrath of Mrs. Weasley. The Weasley siblings grumbled to themselves about the unfairness of it all as they set to work cleaning up-_and without magic.  
_  
While the children worked, husband and wife shared a secret grin between them as they sat down to eat the remaining breakfast. Harry and Hermione wisely found things to occupy their attention outside in the yard.

"Awfully harsh weren't you, Molly?" Arthur whispered, leaning his head toward her.

"Yes, but it's a lesson they need to learn. Besides, I don't have any _energy_ to clean up after anyone this morning." she winked, sipping at her juice. He chuckled in reply.

Arthur eat quickly, plowing through his eggs and sausage, while Molly only sipped daintily at her drink.

"Hon, you're going to have to-" he started.

"I told you, I need to loose some weight. As of this moment I'm on a diet." Molly announced.

Arthur frowned at her, but held his tongue. He didn't think she needed to lose a pound, but she was too stubborn to listen and he couldn't really get into with the children around. He'd have to do something about this fool idea of hers later.

Getting out of his chair, he wiped his mouth, straightened his green robe and glasses."I'm off to work. I'll be home early to get you for the party. Kids be good and mind your mum." Arthur said.

He bent and gave Molly a quick kiss on the lips before disapparating to work at the Ministry of Magic. 

"Guess Mum's not sick at all." Ron grouched, washing a particularly caked on plate. He hated washing dishes, especially the muggle way. He just didn't understand how muggles could stand it?  
**  
**"Shut up, idiot. Don't get her on a roll." George hissed as he and Fred dried. Ginny nodded to that while she stacked up the clean dishes. They all turned to see where she was and she was still at the table. Watching them. The four Weasley children sighed in defeat. This break away from school did not seem to be going their way at all.

*************  
  
After tormenting her children with chores for two hours, Molly sent them off to enjoy the rest of the day-thankfully away from the Burrow. Frankly, she wanted the peace and quiet. Warning the children to be careful and making sure they had money, she allowed them to leave.

"Promise to be home before dark. And no funny business or getting into trouble." Molly said, looking meaningfully at her twin sons, Fred and George. They had the nerve to appear shocked by the insinuation, causing everyone else to laugh.

"Be careful now." Molly begged. She couldn't help but hug each and every child, ignoring their protests and halfhearted efforts to stop her. Harry, blushing red, tried to wipe the smile from his face as she hugged him. Mrs. Weasley had become the mother figure he so desperately needed, so he often put up with her smothering behavior. Hermione and Ginny shared a smile, while her boys all looked embarrassed, but pleased.

"Bye!" they shouted and waved as they ushered out the front door. And into Merlin know's what.

She was all alone. The clock on the wall pointed to her husband's picture showing him at work and the children in town. The house was so eerily quiet without the sound of screaming children. Only the occasional hooting from the always overzealous Pig, Ron's owl, could be heard. Gazing around the cluttered, but comfy living space, she was dumbfounded.

*I bloody can't believe it. The house it dead quiet-and I don't know what to do with myself. And I wanted peace and quiet. This is a first.*

Molly usually kept very busy while her family was at work or school, doing chores, gardening, cooking and such. But she just wasn't in the mood.

"Maybe I'm the one who needs to get out of the house. Maybe a bit of shopping will do me good?" she wondered. Smoothing out her well worn burgundy rob and checking for her wand, she headed to the fireplace, grabbed a handful of floo powder and went on her way.

*********

Window shopping for a few minutes, Molly went from store to store until she found something to that caught her eyes. Desdemona's All Purpose Desire Boutique. Desdemona's was infamous for having/selling risque and slightly dangerous magical and muggle items. If you really wanted it, had to have it, Desdemona's sold it.

Of course only insane wizards and witches bothered to shop there...

She only waited outside the shop for a second before opening the door and going inside. The store was well lit and decorated with plush red fabric curtains all along the ceiling. Several large glass cases held strange muggle items she had never heard off. What in the world was a tongue scrapper?

"May I help you madam?"

Molly jerked in surprise as a elderly woman of undetermined years jumped out behind the display case she had been eyeing. Head full of straggly white hair and dressed in a long black dress robe with sparkles circling the collar, she looked peculiar and downright scary.

"I-I was just looking." Molly replied.

"I can help you find that special item you desire, madam. At Desdemona's we have everything to suit your needs." the woman smiled smugly, showing off her mouth full of yellowed teeth. "Oh, please forgive my rudeness. Desdemona's Figglestick at your service."

She held out a thin, wrinkled hand for Molly to shake. Quickly and politely, she shook the withered old hand.

"Hello. My names Molly Weasley. I'm looking to lose weight. But I don't want anything drastic or dangerous, mind you?!" Molly confessed.

"Hmm.Weasley? Had a couple of young ones, haven't you? Yes, children can ruin a woman's figure. Don't worry dear. I have some items for you." 

The old woman bent down and pulled out a silver plated box from underneath. She dug inside before pulling out four unknown items. She first held up a black covered spell book. Flipping through the book, she finally found the page she was searching for.

"It's called the Bodicus Sevletisca. It's a powerful incantation that will make you slim as a teenager." the old woman smiled.

"I've never heard of it." Molly stated. She narrowed her eyes suddenly at the shopkeeper. "Sounds like dark magic to me."

"Of course. All the best kinds are."

"What are the side effects? I have the feeling this spell has some." 

Sheepishly rubbing the back of her hair, the old lady grinned. "It may cause balding, flatulence, acne and impotence-but that's one thing you don't have to worry over, huh? Ha, Ha!"

Molly counted to ten as she gripped her wand in her robes pocket. *Remember to be kind to the elderly, Molly. Be kind!*

"No. I don't think so. Next." she grimaced.

Holding up a gold bracelet, she laid it out on top of the case."This one is an illusionment charm. It makes whomever wears it look slim. Just imagine how small you want to look and-"

"No. I don't want to deceive anyone. I want to actually lose the weight. I don't need to try and fool myself into thinking I've lost anything." Molly said, shaking her head no. 

Nodding, Desdemona moved aside the bracelet to place a small vial of purplish liquid down next.

"This one is a potion that will melt the pounds right off you in no time at all." 

"What's the catch?" Molly questioned, suspicious.

"Hmm.Well, once you drink it, you must drink it daily for the rest of your life. Or else..."

"Or else what?"

"Or else the body build up toxins to it and you explode. Literally." Chuckling, Desdemona shrugged her thin shoulders.

"Good day to you." Molly snapped, whisking around, heading for the exit.

"Wait! This last one isn't life threatening at all!" Desdemona shouted, running after a highly ticked off Molly.

Turning around, the much shorter red haired seemed to tower over the taller witch in her rage. "No, but I will be life threatening if I stay here one more minute. Good day!"****

Slamming the shop door with such angry force, Molly stormed off as all the curtains fell away from the wall.****

Desdemona shook her head in dismay. "Kids today are so impatient. Hmph."

***********

Walking around Diagon Alley for half an hour was just what Molly needed to calm her temper. Chalking up the trip as a failure, she headed home. Arriving home around five, she wasn't surprised the children weren't home yet. She was pleasantly surprised her husband was though.

"Where in the world have you been, Molly?' Arthur questioned, sliding off the worn out pale gold sofa.

She quickly explained about her trip and subsequent stop at Desdemona's All Purpose Desire Boutique.

"Damnit, I wish you would quit this. You don't need to lose weight. You're fine." Arthur said, running his hand over his forehead in frustration. *Why couldn't she see what he saw in her?*

"I outweigh you, Arthur. My own husband. That's not fine in my book." she snapped.

"Damnit, Molly!" he growled, before grabbing her face in his hands and roughly kissing her on the lips. He captured her lower lip in his mouth and suckled aggressively. Her lips parted, encouraging him to let his tongue play against the soft corners of her mouth. Their mouths relentlessly dueled with one another, mindless for more. Holding her tightly to his chest, he blazed a trail up and down her back with his hands. She moaned aloud as he reached up to stroke her heavy breasts. Her eyes clenched tightly as his fingers teased her nipples through her thin robe and the dress underneath.

"You're perfect the way you are." Arthur whispered, nipping at her left earlobe.

Signing, Molly pulled her head away from his questing mouth. "I don't feel perfect, Arthur."

"I love you just as you are! The only one who doesn't is you!" he yelled.

A raspy clearing of a throat caught the couples attention as they turned their eyes to the open front door.

"Um, are we interrupting? Sorry." Ginny grimaced, blushing to the roots of her hair. Her embarrassed face matched the shocked looks of the other children's. Their facial expressions were answer enough. Whatever they had walked into was probably scaring material. Oh, dear....

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**That's it for ch. 2. Glad people are getting a kick out of my version of the Weasley's. And thanks for the nice reviews. See you next chapter! Bye. ^_^**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Standard Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Harry Potter. J.K Rowling's has that honor. I'm just a fan. Although my interpretation of these characters in this story are mine!   
* Denotes personal POV  
Warning! Not for children. Language and slight adult situations.  


Diary of a Frustrated Wife by Yawning

Chapter 3

  
*Okay, having your children walk in on you and your husband is quite embarrassing, but the absolute horror on their faces did seem unnecessary.*

"Oh- oh your back. How was the shopping trip?" Blushing, Molly stepped back from an equally  
flustered Arthur and smoothed down her robe like nothing had happened.

Silence. No one said anything as they all continued to stand around and gawk at one another.  
Harry, Hermione and Ginny nervously exchanged shocked glances. Ron just stood there red faced  
with his mouth gaped open like a fish, while the twins identical expressions of disbelief were  
quickly changing to smirks as the situation finally sunk in.

After the awkwardness became too much, Hermione stepped forward. "Um, we just went to a  
few shops. Dervish and Banges, Zonko's Joke shop and The Three Broomsticks. Nothing  
special. Uh, probably should put away this stuff, right guys?"

She gestured to her three bags and pointedly stared at the others packages.

"Yeah. Let's do that right now." said George, trying vainly to wipe the devilish grin off his face.

Fred nodded and muttered under his breath. "Besides I think I need to dunk my head in a vat full  
of scalding water."

Each using the same excuse, the group raced up the Weasley's crooked staircase and out of sight.  
Slamming bedroom doors signified the couple were alone.

"Well, we sure know how to clear out a room, don't we?" Molly replied, chagrined. No longer  
shamefaced about the situation, Arthur chuckled beside her.

"I'll have to remember that the next time I want peace and quiet around here." he replied.

"Arthur! Don't joke like that." Molly admonished, blushing.

"Who said I was joking. And since we were so rudely interrupted, I say we start back up where  
we left off. " Arthur winked. He didn't wait for a reply as he took Molly's hand and dragged her  
upstairs to their bedroom.

***********  
Two flights upstairs with a peeling paint job was Ron and Harry's room. Nearly everything in  
the room was a violent shade of orange; from the bed spread to the walls. It was a nausea  
inspiring setting but to the boys, especially Harry, it was home.  
"Oh Merlin! That was horrible. H-How can they do _that?_" Ron said aghast, standing in the  
middle of the floor, pacing back and forth. His ears were as crimson as his hair, but the mental  
imagery refused to leave his mind.

"Don't be a git, Ron. How do you suppose you came about? Cabbage patch?" Harry rolled his  
eyes. Now that he was in the safety of Ron's bedroom, the situation now seems quite hilarious. 

"Cabbage patch? What's that got to do with-"

Harry sighed, shaking his head as he laid on the corner of his bed. "Never mind, Ron."  
Fred and George sat together on the floor passing bags of candies between them laughing. Ginny  
and Hermione decided they wanted no part of the boys discussions and set off for the sanctity of  
Ginny's room.

"Yes, it's kind of shocking and gross, but come on. Mom had seven children. They obviously  
enjoy doing it." Fred snickered at the look of disgust on his younger brothers face. George choked  
on the piece of sweet he was chewing and even Harry had to turn his head away to laugh.

"That's just so wrong on so many levels." Ron griped, shuddering at the horror of it all.

***************  
In Ginny's room was the exact opposite of her brothers. Soft but tasteful colors decorated the  
room. The one color theme that stood out was green. Ginny obviously liked the color green and it  
showed in her curtains, matching bed set and accessories. While Ginny nervously packed away  
her newly bought items in her dresser drawer, Hermione patiently looked on.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Hermione questioned. She sat down in the middle of Ginny's  
bed, sucking on a peppermint stick. The red haired girl stopped and then nodded, sheepishly. She  
sat down next to Hermione and started digging into the candy bag for a treat.

"Yeah. I don't know why I'm embarrassed. It wouldn't be the first time I've caught them in the  
act." she said, pulling out a lemon drop and popping it in her mouth.

"It wouldn't?" Hermione asked, eyes widening at that revelation.

"No way. Mom and Dad are very affectionate when they don't think we're looking. Remember,  
the boys are always out doing something mischievous and I was usually the one home all the  
time. Believe me, today was tame in comparison." Ginny replied around a mouth full of sweet.

"Then why the surprise?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Because it's always a shock knowing your parents do that. That they had to do that to make  
you. You'd think they'd get tired of it. Ew." Ginny blushed and shrugged.

*Yeah, seeing Mr. And Mrs. Weasley making out one time is traumatizing enough, but more than  
once? Yikes. God, I'm glad my parents bedroom is on another floor than mine.* Hermione patted  
the younger girls hand in sympathy.

***********(Lemon scene cut)

Molly and Arthur stayed locked up in their room for two hours before emerging stylishly  
dressed (for their modest budget) for the dinner party at the Ministry of Magic. Their matching  
green robes and bright red hair made for a stunning, attractive combination. The children remained  
stuck in their rooms and Molly didn't blame them. She whipped out her wand and slapped  
together a nice quick meal for the children to dine on. Ham and mashed potatoes, string beans and  
diner rolls would be a nice, easy meal. And a nice chocolate cake for dessert so she could feel less  
guilty about the scene from earlier.

When it became dark outside and time to leave, Arthur yelled for the children to see them off.  
Molly stood in the kitchen fussing with her robe as the children came down.

"All right, we'll be out late and don't know when we'll be back. If you need us, you know where  
to contact us. Hermione, you're in charge." Molly said.

"What?! That's not fair." Fred argued, in disbelief, his gaze going back and forth between his  
parents.

"Yeah, she's not even a Weasley. No offense Hermione." George replied to the younger girl.

  
"None taken." Hermione said, fighting to keep a smile off her face. She winked and Harry and  
Ron as Ginny snickered beside her.  
  
Arthur held up his hand to quiet the commotion down and Molly took charge.

"You've seem to forgotten I gave birth to you. I know you better than you know yourselves.   
And that's why she's in charge." Molly said, giving her children the dreaded look, especially the  
twins. Fred and George grumbled to themselves. But Ron and Ginny wisely kept silent.  
Giving each of the children a hug and a kiss, the couple waved bye and disapparated.  
  
**********  
The Ministry party was in full swing as guest mingled about, talking and eating when the  
Weasley's arrived. Spotting Cornelius Fudge in the corner, Arthur waved to his boss. Although  
Fudge wasn't a favorite person to Molly for his stubborn refusal in believing You Know Who  
was back, she still politely smiled.

When Fudge gestured Arthur to come over, Molly told him to go one and she'd mingle. She  
didn't feel like biting her tongue and knew Fudge would say something stupid to anger her blood.  
She reached for a glass of pumpkin juice at a nearby table as her husband walked away.  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't_ little _Molly Weasley." a snide voice whispered behind her. She  
stiffened, but didn't need to turn around to know who it was. 

Lucius Malfoy...Damnit.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
How do you like them apples? I love Molly's character and am compelled to write her (my version) story. Well, stick around for more in the little saga of Molly Weasley. Bye. ^^ **


	4. Chapter 4

Standard Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Harry Potter. J.K Rowling's has that honor. I'm just a fan. Although my interpretation of these characters in this story are mine! ^^  
* Denotes personal POV  
Warning! Not for children. Language and sexual situations.  


**Diary of a Frustrated Wife by Yawning**

  
Chapter 4

  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't **little** Molly Weasley." a snide voice whispered behind her. She stiffened, but didn't need to turn around to know who it was. 

Lucius Malfoy...Damnit.

With a feeling of dread and barely repressed anger, Molly turned around to greet the snarky voice. Lucius Malfoy, bastard extraodinare. His pale, cold gray eyes sliced right through a persons soul just from sight. That coupled with his long, shoulder length platinum blonde hair made for a exceptionally handsome man. But looks aside couldn't excuse his evil, dark soul. Even as a child at Hogwarts, he had always worn a superior grin on his face showing the world his disdain for anyone not of money or power such as his family. In short, he was a elitist and cruel bastard even as a child. Gazing at his always present smug expression, nothing had changed or probably ever would.

"I see you've managed to get from under your gaggle of children and make an appearance, Molly. How fortunate for you to get out of your hovel. And you look lovely tonight, dear. Those robes look almost new." Lucius commented, raking his eyes slowly over the shorter womans frame, pausing at her breasts before returning to her angry face.

"Always the charmer, Lucius. Surprised you were able to come with You-Know-Who back. Been keeping you busy, has he?" she asked, resisting the urge to slap his face.

"I have no idea what you're implying, Molly. I'm here to enjoy the festivities like everyone else." Lucius purred, smiling a devilish smile. He turned his eyes to Arthur talking across the room to Cornelius Fudge.

"Arthur looks very earnest over there talking to Cornelius. Begging for a raise you think? I mean he barely makes enough to keep a hovel over your heads. And with such a large family-"

"You worry about your own business before you worry about mine. Arthur takes care of us just fine, Malfoy." Molly hissed angrily. Looking around, the party goers drank and talked and Molly searched to make sure no one was close enough to overhear their conversation.  
Lucius leered down at her as snatched the drink out of her hand and took a quick sip to irritate her. "If you had chosen wiser, you wouldn't have to worry about putting clothes on your little red haired monster backs." he whispered, leaning his head down close to her ear.  
  
Red faced from temper, Molly tightened her fists before turning her back to him. Slapping him or hexing him into the middle of next week would be so satisfying, but would cause undue trouble for Arthur. She decided to find a nice quite spot alone to calm herself down in. She was almost to the entrance door of the party when she felt him following close behind. All this did was raise her level of mad to new heights-maybe she would find a nice quite spot and slap him silly!

Walking down the hall blocked off and dedicated to the Ministry's party guests, Molly stepped into an empty employees lounge.

"Why are you following me?!" Molly snapped, looking behind herself at Lucius blocking the doorway. Wearing his typical creepy grin, the coal black robes he wore and pants underneath, made for a scarier look than ever. For all her bravado, she didn't like being left alone with Lucius Malfoy as company.

"I thought you had better manners than that, Molly. Leaving a conversation is quite rude. I see being poor has disintegrated your manners. It's almost impossible to believe you come from a wealthy pure blood family. Of course you threw that all away to marry Weasley, get fat and have a litter of ugly red headed children." Lucius cruelly stated.

Molly gasped in shock before walking over to Malfoy and slapping her right hand hard across his smug face.

Outwardly he smiled knowing he had successfully hit his mark. And he definitely wasn't upset by her little slap...he loved pain. Watching her face fall, and eyes tear up sent a palpable joy through him. Although he didn't mean his comment about her weight, he did mean the rest. She was truly a waste of what could have been. Should have been. In her youth, Molly had been sought after by most of the males at Hogwarts. Her long red hair and big brown eyes had made many a boy race to the showers for relief. He had been instantly enamored by her beauty and feistiness. By her disdain over his wealth and prestige. Instead a man such as Lucius Malfoy had to actually **compete** with a scrawny, ugly, almost penniless Arthur Weasley.

It burned in the end that she had chosen love over what he could provide for her. Marrying a poor, no name. Giving up her families wealth for love. Disgusting!

Still a twisted part in him revels in knowing that pitiful Arthur could barely support her or their children. And he made it his mission to always remind the other man of his inadequacy.

"You bastard! N-Never talk about my children like that again. You may say whatever you may about me, but don't you dare belittle my children." Molly screamed at him. She was beside herself with rage and hurt. That fat comment stung most of all and made all her insecurities of late seem even more true.

Lucius chuckled down at her flustered face. Even though she was bit fuller figured than she was as a teen, she was still a sexy sight to behold. Cruel words aside, he still wanted her badly. Raping and brutalizing muggle women gave him such an intense high he never cared much about the outside of a woman's body-what was between their legs was what mattered. And he'd enjoy getting between hers. Her heaving breasts caused his already stiffening erection to bloom. Very pleasing sight...No wonder Arthur kept her constantly pregnant.

It was a shame she was so faithful to her imbecile husband-he'd love to give her a show. Committing adultery behind Arthur's back would be a delightful pleasure. Better yet, maybe one of these days ol' Arthur will meet up with an **unfortunate** accident, along with her demon spawns and he would be there to comfort her. Maybe sooner than she thought.

"As feisty as ever. I'll bet you're even more so in the bed chamber." Lucius sneered, rubbing his tender cheek as he leered down her at.

"You'll never find out, Malfoy. Now get the hell away from my wife!" Arthur snarled from the doorway. He stalked in the room toward the other man with murder in his eyes. Molly scrambled to keep him away from Malfoy. As much as she would be pleased Malfoy got his comeuppance, they couldn't cause a scene at Arthur's workplace.

"No, Arthur, no! Not here, please!" Molly cried, trying to push her rampaging husband back. Using all her strength she stepped between the man. Malfoy's laughter seemed to egg Arthur on.

"You sick bastard! What the hell are you trying to pull on Molly?" Arthur asked. He wanted to drive his fist through Malfoy's pretty boy face, but he couldn't do that without pushing his wife aside and he refused to attempt that.

"Just having a private conversation, Arthur. Nothing to lose your hair about over. What little you have anyway." Lucius coldly replied, lips curling.

Arthur flushed darker than Molly had ever seen, but he didn't react.

"Just leave. We have nothing to say to you, Malfoy. Go!" Molly snapped, rubbing a calming hand up and down her husbands rigid back.

"A pleasure as always." Lucius smirked, bowing to the couple before turning and sweeping from the room.

Silence rang out as Arthur panted to control his raging temper. Molly continued rubbing his back. She breathed a sigh of relief when he put his arms around her waist and held her close.  
"What did he say to you, Mol?" he questioned. Reaching his right hand out, he caressed her cheeks, noting the slight puffiness in her eyes. 

She looked up, startled. "What do you mean?"

"You've been crying. Your eyes are red and puffy. What did that git say? Did he hurt you-touch you?" he asked. He felt his anger return tenfold at the thought of that cretin near his wife.

"Just said some hateful things. You know Malfoy. Just being true to his nature." Molly sighed.

Not taking that as an answer, Arthur continued questioning her until she confessed all that had gone on. Hearing the brutal comment about her being fat and the nasty remark about their children made Arthur want to slap an Unforgivable Curse on the git. He especially knew the weight remark would not bode well seeing how weight obsessed Molly had become of late.

"Damn Malfoy. The rotter's bitter with jealousy, Mol. Don't give him a moments thought." Arthur stated.

"Why would Malfoy be jealous?" she asked.

"Because I have you. That heartless monster may have money, but he doesn't have you or any kind of real happiness. And in the end, if the war doesn't get him, Azkaban will-hopefully." he said, kissing her forehead.

Molly stared at him in disbelief about the Malfoy wanting her comment, but didn't argue with him."I think I've had all the socializing I can stand. Let's go home, please?" 

She felt bad for wanting to leave since they had barely been at the party long, but she couldn't stand being there one more minute. The look on her mates face mirrored her own.

"You bet." he said. Putting his arms around her waist as they walked out to tell his boss goodnight.

************

Once Arthur and Molly arrived home, they weren't surprised by their first sight of the children. They were being well behaved-well, they did leave Hermione in charge, so it was a given. In fact they were all sitting around in the living room, eating junk foods and staring at some strange moving box.

"What in the world is that?" Molly questioned, pointing to the box. All eyes turned in surprise to see the Weasley parents standing in the kitchen.

"You're home early. What happened, party a total bore?" Ron asked.

"I-It was different and let's leave it at that." Molly said.

Arthur's eyes became huge as he realized what the children were looking at. In their tiny living room on a wooden table- a muggle item! In his house! Racing pass his spouse, he went over and examined the strange item.

"That's one of those felevisions, isn't it? Remarkable. How did it get here? Do you really have to use-" Arthur eagerly questioned.

"Um, it's called a **television, **Mr. Weasley. Hermione got it from her home." Harry answered, interrupting the older man before he could go on a tangent about the tv.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think to ask for permission. We were just kind of bored, so I thought I'd floo over to my parents and get the spare one from my house. We were just watching some shows regular muggles watch. I hope you don't mind?" Hermione asked.

"Mind? No-no, girl. This is fantastic. I've always wanted to see a real tallievision. How are making it work?" Arthur inquired. He smiled as he placed his hands over the medium sized box. It was warm to touch at the top, very smooth feeling. The assortments of noises coming out of it and the flashing across the screen mesmerized him. As Hermione quickly explained about the uses of portable televisions and batteries, Molly shook her head in dismay at his behavior. Give the man anything to do with muggles and he went crazy. Well, if you couldn't beat it, might as well join in.

"Move over son. I want to see this too." Molly announced, shocking all in the room. She headed to the couch where Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny sat.The twins sat on the floor at their feet cramming popcorn in their mouths.Tapping her youngest son, he moved over on the ragged golden couch, making room for her. 

Since tv was nothing special to people like Harry and Hermione, they watched with casualness. They did share grins as they observed the others, though. But it was an interesting and thoroughly enjoyable time for the Weasley family, who became hooked. Hermione had a strong feeling that when the vacation ended and she had to go back to Hogwarts, that she'd not be leaving with the set.

*************

Staying up late watching the television with her family had been quite enjoyable. Maybe she wouldn't be so down on muggle items from now on. 

Molly sighed, as she snuggled in her pillow. The house was hauntingly quiet as everyone was sleep. Or in her case, supposed to be. She couldn't sleep, her mind was racing. One thing she did notice watching the shows were how peculiar muggles were. How every... commercial, Hermione called them, had either food advertisements or something on weight lost. How no one was fat on the television. Guess they wanted you to eat a lot of food but not get fat from it? They had stared for hours and the only people her size where always a before picture, not an after.

'It's almost impossible to believe you come from a wealthy pure blood family. Of course you threw that all away to marry Weasley, get fat and have a litter of ugly red headed children.'**  
**  
*Malfoy, you cruel bastard!* Molly blinked away the tears leaking from the corner of her eyes. She could still see his mocking face as he uttered his hateful words.

Those words echoed in her head over and over. Yet her husband who never lied to her also fought against Malfoy's cruel words in her mind.  
  
'You're beautiful, Molly. I love you just the way you are. You're perfect!'

When Arthur said it, she knew he meant it. It warmed her to know she was desirable to her husband. He liked her fuller figured. She had never been skin and bones, being short and slightly larger framed, but she hadn't let it bother her until now.

Molly lost the thought as Arthur turned over in the bed, wrapping his right arm around her chest. He mumbled in his sleep, nuzzling her neck.

"You're not asleep anymore, are you?" she asked, rolling her eyes even though he couldn't see in the darkness.

"Nope." he nipped at her earlobe. Bringing his hand down to cup her bountiful breasts, he rubbed his thumb across the nipples until they were erect.

"Y-You're not sleepy either?" Molly gasped at his heated touch. His hard erection poking her backside was answer enough.

"Hell no. Why don't I show you just how awake I am." Arthur replied, rolling his wife beneath him. Quickly grabbing the edge of her blue, silk night gown, he pulled it up and off her, flinging it over the side of the mattress. Reaching down he pushed down his pajama bottoms, setting free his aching erection. He rubbed the head of his cock against her womanhood, wrenching loud moans from her mouth. He stopped breathing when her fingers burrowed between their tightly pressed bodies...she held his bare cock in her hands. Held him, stroked him and fondled him.

"You're killing me, Molly." Arthur murmured,thrusting against her warm hands.

"You started it." she smirked.  
His hand slipped between her silken thighs, teasing her soft folds, spreading her moisture around the swollen area. 

"You need to put up a silencing spell around the room, A-Arthur." Molly gasped, before arching her back at his gentle touch.

"Everyone's asleep. We don't have to worry about a thing." Arthur promised. The last thing he cared about was getting out of bed to grab his wand to soundproof the room. The last thing!

**********

Harry blushed as moaning-Mrs. Weasley-could be heard through paper thin walls. As much as he enjoyed visiting the Weasley family on holiday, he couldn't wait to go back to school! Shocking and traumatizing as this would be for any teenage boy-especially poor Ron, he had to give them credit. They really loved one another. He hoped his parents had loved each-ew, never mind...

"Oh, Merlin! There doing it again!" Ron squealed, hearing the faint sounds of his parents making love. Grabbing his pillow, he slammed it over his head in embarrassment and shame. Why did he have to wake up in the middle of the night the exact time his parents started doing that?! Life just wasn't fair!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So, how did you like that? I like to pick on Ron for some reason. I don't know why? Sorry to cut the love scene. It will be back in full force next chapter. And Molly finally begins her evil diet next chapter and I have more angst to come and surprise. Keep sticking with me. The payoff will be nice. Thanks for the support.

  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Standard Disclaimer: Don't own any part of J.K. Rowlings or it's character.  
* denotes personal thoughts  
Warning! Not for children. Sexual situations and language.

  
**  
Diary of a Frustrated Wife by Yawning**

Chapter 5

  
Three months later...

"This is all your fault, Hermione." Ron growled at his friend as he put down the letter he'd just received from his parents. Seems the muggle diet his Mum was on was really working and she'd lost twelve pounds this month and felt the need to announce it to all of the family.

Hermione rolled her eyes behind the Arthimacy book she was studying. "You prat. You should be thrilled for your Mum. She wasn't happy with her weight and now she's losing it."

Ron snorted. "Yeah, she's losing it all right. Dad says she's completely gone nutters with this diet of hers. And those fiddle tapes you sent her."

"Video tapes, Ron." Hermione corrected with a smile. "Now stop stalling and crack open that book." She had to fight not to laugh outright at Ron's take on muggle items. She didn't want to hurt his feelings-although the temptation was so hard to resist. 

The common room was empty except for the two friends. Now that their vacation was long over, the students of Hogwarts were in the thick of it with test and exams. But seeing it was a weekend and a beautiful, sunny afternoon, no one in their right mind would attempt homework-except Hermione Granger. And unfortunately for Ron, he had homework up to his ears and only Hermione had the patience to try tutoring him. Recognizing Hermione in teacher mode, Harry had wisely took off claiming he had a Quidditch practice to get to with Angelina.

"She's not fat, you know. I don't know why she thinks that." Ron mumbled as he flipped open his book and turned to the same page as Hermione.

"**No one** is completely happy with their bodies, Ron. People can always find fault with something." she said.

"What don't you like about yourself?" Ron questioned.

Hermione looked at him incredulously. "Duh, my hair you big dummy. Who could be happy with hair like this?" She ran her hands through her thick mop of curly brown locks. Bushy beyond belief, no comb or brush could tame it. Thankfully her teeth had been shrunk in fourth year so she had only her hair to fight with.

It was Ron's turn to roll his eyes. "You've got beautiful hair, Mione. It's just really big. I don't see why you go on about it like that."

He turned back to his book, bending his head down to hide his flaming face and therefore missing the shocked look on Hermione face. Her face heated up at the backhanded compliment and she stared down at her book, pretending to read. Sitting close on the couch, she became extremely aware they were all alone in the room together. All alone.

After a few moments of silence, Hermione risked looking up and saw Ron staring at her with a heated look. 

"Um, what about you? What don't you like about yourself?" she asked, nervously taping her fingers on the outside of her book.

"I've got red hair, big feet, freckles-geez, I could go on all day." Ron sighed, running his hands through his hair, causing it to spike in every direction.

*Aw, he's so insecure. Poor Ron.* Knowing Ron was sensitive about his looks, Hermione moved over and wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a friendly gesture. He stiffened for a minute before returning her hug. Tightening his arms around her smaller frame, Ron leaned his head into her neck and breathed in her scent.

*She always smells so nice.* He held her close and sighed happily when she rubbed his back in a soothing motion. Having her near, just being able to touch her, caused his breathe to hitch and the most natural reaction a teenage boy would have holding a pretty girl.

Hermione rubbed his back, enjoying comforting him. When they weren't fighting, she actually liked being around Ron, even more so than Harry. He had a right awful temper and was obsessed with stupid things like Quidditch instead of his studies, but he was also very fun and likeable. And he kept her laughing, even though 9 times out of 10 she wanted to strangle him.

"Red hair and freckles are very attractive. You just don't know it yet." Hermione whispered into his neck. His ears reddened and she smiled, before stiffening in his embrace. What the heck was poking her in the-Ron?!

Jerking back, his shamefaced expression made her blush in return.

*Well, at least you know he doesn't think you're unattractive.* Hermione thought as he continued holding her, but refused to meet her gaze.

"I-I don't know-." Ron stammered, trying to come up with any excuse not to get him killed by Hermione.

Going over every fight she'd had with him in her mind, especially the debacle at the Yule Ball, Hermione decided to brave her next question.

"D-Do you like me other than a friend, Ron?" she asked, blushing.

Stammering still, Ron was embarrassed beyond belief, yet secretly thrilled with the opportunity. He had two choices. Flight or fight. He could lie and make up some stupid excuse about him being a horny teenage boy and blow the whole episode off. But that would piss Hermione off and probably insult her. And that was the last thing he wanted. Hell, she was the reason he was in this painful situation in the first place!

*Tell her you ass. Tell her you love her before that prat _Vicky_ takes her away from you.* Ron scolded himself.

"Ah, hell. Don't hate me for this." he pleaded, before grabbing her shoulders and leaning down to kiss her before he could chicken out. The instant their lips touched, they melted into the embrace. It was as natural as breathing. All their pent up frustration released, they brazenly touched one another, mindless of anything but their passion. 

Feeling his hands groping around her chest, Hermione moaned before pulling away. As much as she wanted to do more, this was still all new to her and Ron and they shouldn't get carried away.

"Ron, we have to stop." Hermione sighed, pushing his heated mouth away from her neck.

Panting, he groaned but nodded, leaning back against the armrest of the couch to give them some distance. Looking at Hermione's flushed face, pouty red lips and rumpled clothing, he smiled stupidly, albeit happily.

"Whoa. That was something." Ron said, smiling.

"Yes, it was." Hermione agreed, knowing her face mirrored the expression on his. There would no longer be any reason to deny the sexual tension between them. Most of their fights now seemed like long drawn out session in fore play.

"So...does this mean you'll be my girl? I-I mean we're still friends and all-" Ron nervously began. 

Hermione interrupted for the sake of her sanity. "I'll be your girlfriend, if that's what you want."

Reaching out, he took her dainty hand into his and held on tight. Her answering smile made his old heart skip a beat.

"Yeah, that's what I want." he whispered with a grin.

****************

At the Burrow, Molly finished up the last remaining touches on the lunch she was preparing for Arthur and herself. Smoothing her periwinkle colored sweater and matching knee length dress, she wanted to look good for Arthur. Since it was her husbands day off and the house was child free, she wanted to spend a quiet day alone. Without getting into an argument.

She knew he didn't approve of her diet and exercising. Having lost thirty five pounds in three months, Molly has pleased with her new smaller figure. She was still thick, but being able to go down two dress sizes was a thrill a minute. But Arthur thought it was too much. He hated it. He liked her big and told her as much. She just wished he was a little more supportive.

The only thing not different was in the bedroom. Their sex life was as wonderful as ever. Fat, thin, they never had any problems with the intimate part of their marriage. Thankfully.

"There. This is perfect." Molly said. She had fixed a bowl of crab salad for herself and a large dish of her lasagna for Arthur. Eyeing his food, she felt tempted but resisted as she set the table. One splurge would be all her husband needed to assist her off the wagon.

"From where I'm standing, it sure does look perfect." Arthur grinned from the bottom of the staircase. He was gazing at her and she knew he wasn't talking about the food.

"Behave yourself. Now come sit down and eat young man." Molly smiled as she gently scolded.

"Yes madam." he said, coming beside his wife to kiss her cheek before seating himself at the table. She had gone all out with the spread of food on the table. The cheesy lasagna and home baked bread looked delicious and had his mouth watering. Turning his head, he frowned as he saw the small bowl of salad for her.

"Molly, please tell me you're eating more than that?" Arthur sighed when she sat down across from him. He already the answer but asked anyway.

"It's healthy. I like salads." she replied, reaching for her fork.

"You also love lasagna." he said, digging into his food.

"Arthur, you know it's not part-"

"Part of your diet. Yeah. I know." he shook his head. He wished she'd never even heard of the damn word.

The room became quiet as they ate their meal in silence, not wanting to give the other a reason to argue. In record time, the meal was over and Arthur was pushing away from the table.

"Good lunch. I should probably go outside and work on the car." he announced, picking up his plate and utensils and taking it to the sink.

Molly blinked back tears as she remained seated. He was pushing her away again.

"Why are you doing this to me? You've been hounding me for months now. Why can't you be more supportive?" Molly snapped, eyes tearing up as she held back a sob.

"Supportive? Molly, this diet is making you lose your mind. You exercise six times a week. Hell, I don't think even the muggles go that overboard. You live on fruits and salads, yet you prepare decadent meals for me like you're trying to prove something. Do I really need an update every time you lose a pound? You're obsessed." Arthur yelled.

"How dare you! You're my husband. You should be rooting for me, not knocking me down. You want me to stay fat. Why? Afraid when I lose the weight someone might actually find your fat wife attractive?" Molly shrilly cried, holding her hands over her face as she wept.

Striding back to the table, he reached down and dragged her out of her chair and shook the hell out of her.

"You idiot! I've always thought you attractive. Hell, I don't care if a million men stare at you, you're my wife. You're not fat, damnit but you seem to be the only one who thinks so. Loose fifty fucking pounds or gain it for all I care. Just start being the girl I married again!" he hissed at her.

Molly gasped in shock as he raged at her. Arthur hardly ever became angry, but when he did, it was mind blowing.

"W-What do you mean?" she asked, rubbing her red eyes.

Calming down, Arthur took her into his arms. Feeling her little tremors, he felt ashamed for screaming at her and shaking her. She drove him to distraction but he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Merlin Molly. Where's you're spirit gone? Hell, you use to fuss anyone out if they so much as looked at you funny. Now you take it to heart and think they're judging you. You've always been full figured Molly and I've always thought it was sexy as hell. You know that. Why are you acting this way?" he asked, kissing her forehead.

"You don't understand. You're a man. People don't judge you on looks like they do women. Like they do me." Molly said.

"Yes, they do. I'm bald. The first thing out of anyone's mouth if they were describing me would be Bald man. That and the hair color." Arthur replied, smiling a little as he wiped her tears away.

"I just want to be attractive to you. Not be labeled the fat, dumpy Weasley woman with the mountain full of kids."

"You'll never be unattractive to me." he said. He should have realized that constant cruel remarks over the years would stomp on anyone's self esteem. She not only wanted his approval, but the approval of others.

Thinking back to her fanatical behavior for the last few months, she realized she hadn't been acting like herself. He was right. If anyone had insulted her weight when she was younger, she would have hexed them within an inch of their lives. She hadn't been true to herself in a long time.

"I'm sorry for driving you crazy. I should stop this diet." Molly resigned herself.

"No. I'm not being fair. It's what you really want that matters. All I ask is that you stop going overboard, okay? That means no more salads every meal. You will eat others things, Mol. No more working out **everyday**. I get tired just watching you. All I do want is for you to be happy." he said.

Nodding her head, Molly agreed she may have gone a little wild with her diet and would back off for a while.

"I was starting to worry you weren't happy with me anymore and would be giving me the boot." Arthur chuckled half heartedly. Molly heard the underlining worry in his voice and knew her self doubt had caused him to doubt himself in return.

"Never. You're pretty much stuck with me Arthur Weasley forever. Better get use to it." Molly smiled. They spent the next few moments sharing kisses, until breathless, Molly brushed her mouth across cheek.

"You know most men prefer their women slim instead of big." Molly said, close to his ear lobe.

"They just haven't met a sexy woman like you yet." Arthur nuzzled her neck.

More than a little flattered, Molly felt her insides melt at his touch. She was a lucky gal indeed. "Let's go upstairs." she said, stroking her palms across his shoulders.

"Why? We have a nice comfy kitchen right here." Arthur grinned devilishly.

**************

When Harry came back to the Common room from Quidditch practice (hiding out from studying) he was quite surprised by the sight that greeted him. Sure Ron and Hermione could sit quietly once and a while without killing one another, but this-

"What the hell are you doing? Ron? Hermione?" Harry whispered in disbelief, not sure his eyes weren't deceiving him. He took off his glasses and stared before pushing them back on his face.

Yup. They were still making out.

"What is going on here?!" Harry asked. He'd always thought they were made for each other, but seeing his two friends making out was a little too much. Even for him.

Sitting next to each other on the couch, his two best friends were holding hands snogging their brains out. Hearing his shout, they broke apart, smiling sheepishly.

"Okay, I was only gone for three hours. What the hell else happened in all that time?" Harry questioned. They shared a smirking look before jumping off the couch and grabbing a startled Harry. Dragging him to the couch, they announced the good news. The fighting twosome was now a dating twosome. Hogwarts would never be the same again.

************

Who needed a bed? Molly and Arthur didn't need one and proved that many times that afternoon all over the house.

"You're insatiable." Molly dreamily sighed as Arthur traced a finger over the fullness of her lips. 

"I'd say our seven children are proof of that. Now put that mouth of yours to use and kiss me." Arthur said.

She didn't have to be asked twice. The kiss was gentle at first, a slow, heated reacquaintance. Laying naked on the worn out tan living room couch, the couple enjoyed unhurried love making without fear of children discovering.

Molly sighed, reveling in the feel of his lips searing her neck. The touch of his hand softly caressing her back and bare shoulders made her writhe beneath him. Arthur brushed his lips over her ear and throat and cupped his large hands over the lush weight of her breast. Brushing his mouth over her nipples, he smiled as she arched her back for more. He treated her breast like they were a delicious dessert-nibbling, suckling and planting hot kisses on the silken undercurves.

Turning over onto his back, he eased her into his lap. Being on top always thrilled her and she trembled as he continued caressing her. His rough hands and spell binding caresses took her over the edge as she vocally showed him her approval. He ran his hands over the soft curves of her belly and brushed the soft, red triangle. His fingers sought her dampness, making her twist and moan. She shuddered and ran her palms over his chest, feeling his heartbeat pounding beneath her hands. 

"Are you ready for me, Molly?" Arthur groaned as she moved sensually against him. He eased his index finger into the pulsing, wet center between her silky thighs and felt her jerk against him. He was on fire and could feel his self-control fading fast.

"Yes. Merlin, yes." Molly gave a strangled cry of pleasure.

Molly gasped, feeling the hard, blissful entry of his manhood and closed her eyes with the rapture it produced. Running her hands up and down his chest, Molly leaned down to kiss him. As she moved, an euphoric feeling came over her. Looking into Arthur's passion glazed eyes, she knew he experienced the same feelings. Finding a steady, hard rhythm, Molly bounced on top of her mate. The sound of his short intakes of breath added more fuel to her fire.

His hands teased her hardened nipples as he pleasured her with a slow, hot circular motion with his hands. Her soft crooning increased his desire as the friction between them became wilder.

"Molly." Arthur grunted, body stiffening at the sexy sight of his wife riding him.

Grasping her hips, Arthur's thrust became deeper and less controlled as they rocked violently against each other. Through the red haze of lust and love, they rode out their explosive union, thrusting possessively, mindlessly until climaxing together. Exhausted, Molly rested her sweaty body against her love. Biting his lip playfully, they shared a quick kiss before laying down and sleeping the remainder of the day away.

***********

Jerking from the bed, Molly jumped from her side of the bed and raced to the bathroom. Arthur slept soundly as she proceeded to loose the contents of her meal in the toilet. Laying on the bathroom floor, heaving, Molly tried to catch her breathe as she rubbed her churning stomach. Having only eaten salad for the day, she couldn't think what caused this. The salad was fresh and the vegetables were from their garden. Why would she be-?

*Oh, Merlin. No way.* Molly thought to herself, even as a feeling of understanding washed over her. She never got sick. Almost never and the only time she ever felt ill was usually because of morning sickness.

After months of working hard to loose weight...

"I just may to have to murder you, Arthur." Molly sighed.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**How's that? Molly knocked up again? We'll see next chapter. Thanks for the reviews, they make me all giddy like a school girl. *Grin.***


	6. Chapter 6

Standard Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Harry Potter or it's characters. J.K. Rowling's has that honor.  
* denotes Personal thoughts  


**Diary of a Frustrated Wife by Yawning**

Chapter 6

  
After months of working hard to loose weight...

"I just may to have to murder you, Arthur." Molly sighed.

She knew right then it would be a long night for her and she'd not be getting any will deserved sleep. After the feeling of nausea subsided enough for her to try to move, she wearily dragged herself out of the bathroom and to the side of the bed. Gazing down at her handsome husbands face as he slept, she sighed before doing the only thing that came to mind.

"Wake up, Arthur!" Molly shrilly yelled into the side of his face, before slapping the back of his head in revenge. He jerked awake, frantically looking around for some unknown attacker. Wide eyed in surprise, Arthur calmed down his racing heartbeat seeing his wife standing at the side of the bed. It was only Molly, no attackers at all. Molly. Naked.

"Uh, Molly. What's wrong? If you're still in the mood all you had to do is-" Arthur joked.

"I'm pregnant again. Or at least I think so." Molly interrupted before he could go any further.

"What?!"

***********

After dropping that bombshell, it took Molly a good twenty minutes to calm her spouse down. Of course hearing that one statement seven times before wasn't anything new for the Weasley's.

"Are you sure, Molly?" Arthur questioned as they lay back in their bed facing one another. Rubbing her curving stomach gently with his left hand, he grinned as he imagined another child in her womb.

"I'm almost certain I might be. I could be going through the change, but I think we may be getting a little surprise in the coming months." Molly answered with a small smile. The more she thought of it, the more it made her pleased. Sure she'd regain all of the weight she had lost, but another beautiful baby would be well worth the sacrifice. And although she and Arthur missed having any alone time do to children always being underfoot, her children were her most precious gifts. With Ron and Ginny almost full grown-maybe the empty nest syndrome she experienced would be put off for a while longer.

"Are you happy? If you are, I mean. I know you were excited to lose the weight." Arthur asked.

"Yes, I am. You've finally got through my thick head that I don't need to be a size 5 to be happy. If I'm pregnant, I'll gladly gain the weight. Well, for the most part." Molly grinned. She placed her hand over his as he continued stroking her belly.

"Well, it's a beautiful thick head if I ever saw one." he said chuckling, before falling back against the pillows howling in laughter.

Staring at her husband as if he was crazy, Molly patiently waited for him to calm down. When his laughter settled down to mere snickers, she questioned him.

"All right, what was that about?"

"Just thinking. We have seven beautiful children and may be expecting an eighth. What are the odds it'll be another red head and probably a boy?" he said.

"Pretty good on the hair part, but I think Ginny needs a little sister to even things up a bit." Molly smirked.

Kissing her lips, he happily agreed. Now all they needed to do was confirm it and announce it to their children. They'd find out tomorrow and then tell the kids. How hard could that be?

***********

A week later at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry...

"All right you two, don't make me get the hose." Harry said, jokingly to his two bed friends as they snogged _again_ on the couch in the Common room. Because PDA or Public Displays of Affection were frowned on by most of the teaching staff at Hogwart's, most couples either hung out in the Common rooms or waited until they were outside the grounds of the school to be affectionate.

"My eyes, my eyes!" Ginny laughed, seated at a chair next to the couch. Holding her hands over her eyes, she pretended to moan in pain. Just like Harry, she was thrilled her idiot brother and the resident genius, Hermione Granger, had finally gotten together. Every Gryffindor had been waiting patiently for the two to realize they loved one another and now that they had, everyone felt it was their duty to tease the young couple unmercifully.

"Aw shuddap!" Ron snarled, although he wasn't angry. His face was crimson to match his hair while he pulled away from the equally pink faced Hermione.

"Well, now that you two are done, let's work on this project. I sure as heck don't want to be screamed at by Snape for not completing it on time." Harry replied. He pulled his quill, a small cauldron and a parchment with the list of ingredients needed out of his book bag. Setting his belongings down on top of the small work station, he grabbed a wooden deck chair and sat down.

"The greasy git. He's given us the hardest project of the class because he wants us to screw up. I'm surprised he's even letting the three of us work together on it. Probably would partner me with Neville so I'd be sure to fail." Ron remarked, climbing off the couch to go sit with Harry at the work table situated in the middle of the room.

"Don't joke. Neville has gotten a lot better in class and hasn't messed up any experiments in weeks." Hermione said, taking the seat between Harry and Ron, while Ginny took the chair across form them.

"Thank goodness, I don't share your classes. I'd probably-" Ginny began, before a loud shriek sounded in the room. Everyone turned their heads to the window as the Weasley's family owl flew through the open window. Errol, an gray owl resembling a molting feather duster, flew straight for Ron. But instead of stopping, he circled back before crashing into the side of Hermione face, causing the young witch to hop up and scream in surprise.

"Errol!" yelled Ron, snatching the stunned owl out of his girlfriends bushy hair. Errol flopped limply in his arms as Ron laid him down on the table. 

"You okay?" Ron asked Hermione, who nodded. "Stupid bird. Sorry about that."

Ginny meanwhile took the letter from under the owls wing and started opening it. After scanning it quickly, she read it out loud:

_Dear Ron and Ginny, and Harry and Hermione if you are there,_

Your father and I have some important family news to tell you and will be visiting tomorrow with all of your siblings. Before you start to worry, it's not terrible news. Everyone is safe and healthy. I'd also probably need to apologize for using Errol because I'm sure he's most likely slammed into a window or knocked something over by now. We will be there tomorrow at six. We've already notified Dumbledore for permission. We'll meet up with you in Great Hall. See you then.  
Love Mum and Dad.

"Well, that is suspicious. What do you think they have to tell us?" Ginny asked, folding up the letter.

"Maybe dad got a raise? Or wait, maybe Mum's pregnant again? Ha!" Ron said, before he started sniggering.

"Don't even joke about that, Ronald Weasley." Ginny rolled her eyes, shaking her head at him. No more siblings, please! She enjoyed the baby of the family status. Most of the time anyway.

************

It wasn't often the entire Weasley clan converged into one place, but when they did it was a wild affair. That and the fact that nothing was more startling than a group of red heads standing around in one area. Arriving first, were the eldest brothers Bill and Charlie. Percy, reunited and no longer on the outs with his family, showed up minutes after. When Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione came to the great hall exactly at six, the twins had just apparated from work at their joke shop.

"Well, what do you think is going on?" Ron asked Fred, after greeting all of his older siblings.

"Heck if I know. Dad was very secretive when I asked him why we had to meet up here." Fred said.  
  
A loud crack sounded and everyone turned to witness a suspiciously beaming Molly and Arthur Weasley. Dressed in matching green robes, they were holding hands and looking way too happy for words-creepy.

"Okay, Mum, what's going on?" Ron questioned again. Molly simply ignored his question as she hugged and kissed each of her children, starting with the eldest three.

After fussing over Bill's long hair and fang earring and Percy about looking too thin, Molly and Arthur bade the children to sit down at one of the many tables in the almost empty hall.

Taking charge, Arthur nodded to his wife before taking a deep breath.

"You all must be wondering why we called you here. Thought we might as well do it here instead of taking Ron and Ginny out of classes. Well, here goes. Your mother's pregnant. Two and a half months." Arthur announced.

Silence. Stunned silence. And then everyone started talking at once.

Bill shared a special smile with Charlie, before jumping out of his seat and grabbing his Mum in his arms and giving her a huge hug. Charlie quickly followed suit, then slapped his Dad on his back laughing.

"Whoa. Again? Another little bro or sister? Cool." Fred said, nodding his head in approval.

"Hope it's another girl this time. I don't think I could tolerate another Ron. Right Gred?" George replied to his twin, before smirking at his younger brother Ron to show he was kidding.

"I can dig it, Forge. But I'm not changing any more nappies." Fred smirked.

Ginny felt her mouth drop at the news, while Ron blushed. Thinking back to the many times he'd endured his parents loud love making episodes, he wasn't too surprised.

"I thought you two were finished after Gin." said Percy cautiously. After being forgiven for his earlier betrayal to his family, he was a little afraid to do or say something stupid to end up on the outs again. Still, he thought his folks were too old to be having another child, but he wisely kept that to himself.

Molly blushed, grabbing her husbands hand again. "This was unexpected, yes. But we are very happy. We hope you children are too."

"Just call us the Weasley 10. Seven bloody brilliant and if I may, strikingly attractive children and the best parents in the whole world. And another on the way." Fred said, chuckling.

Walking over to his Mum and Dad, Ron gave a little smile before practically jumping into his mother's comforting arms. She hugged him tight, stroking his wild hair as Arthur looked on happily.

"You'll always be my precious little boy, Ronald. Don't ever forget it." Molly whispered in his ear for his ears only. She knew Ron and Ginny would probably feel insecure since they were no longer the babies in the family.

And for once in his life Ron didn't care about being seen as a baby in front of his siblings or friends, especially when his Mum held him like that. He felt even better when Hermione gave him a little smile and wink behind his Mum's backside.

Harry and Hermione offered congratulations to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as everyone stood around talking excitedly about the new arrival. Everyone except one.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Well, I hope you liked that chapter. Sorry no lemon. Definitely will be back next chapter. Molly's pregnancy will be much fun to write. And don't think their problems are forgotten. Evil looms just around the corner for the Weasley clan. Stick around and read more. Thank you for all the supportive reviews and people who have emailed. Bye! **


	7. Chapter 7

Standard Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling's owns HP and characters.  
* Denotes personal thoughts  


**Diary of a Frustrated Wife by Yawning**

Chapter 7

  
  
Calling it mother's intuition, but Molly knew the absence of Ginny didn't bode well. Everyone seemed quite tickled the family would be adding another member, except one. Her other children happily conversed with one another along with Harry and Hermione and didn't seem to notice Ginny's disappearance.

"Arthur-" Molly turned to her husband standing next to her.

"It's all right dear. Go to her. Have a little talk, hm?" Arthur interrupted, giving a little smile to reassure his wife, squeezing her hand gently. He too had noticed his youngest was not a part of the well wishers and knew adjustments would have to be dealt with.

"You know me too well." Molly sighed, shaking her head in amazement.

"That I do." he agreed close to her ear. Giving her a quick smooch on the cheek, he patted her backside and firmly, but gently pushed her on her way. 

Already alerted to the password by Dumbledore (was the man psychic?) Molly easily slipped into the Gryffindor Common room without any problems. The four unknown children seated in the room froze once she walked through the portraits entry way.

"Hello dears." Molly greeted the children, who politely said their hello's before making themselves scarce and leaving. Snickering quietly to herself, she took the stairs two at a time.

When the knock came at her dorm room door, Ginny knew immediately who was on the other side and flicked her wand to magic it open. Lying on her back, crying her eyes out and feeling like a spoiled baby, she shamefully turned her head toward her mother.

"So, this is where you've run off to. I'm glad I didn't have to go hunting all over the grounds for you, Gin." Molly announced, striding into the room. Seeing her daughters bloodshot and slightly teary eyes, Molly felt her heart break for her.

"Mum-" Ginny began to speak but stopped when her mother held up her right hand to halt her. Sitting on the corner of her bed, Molly abruptly took her child in her arms and hugged her tight. Words weren't needed. The feel of her mother's hands rubbing her back, the sweet scent of her floral perfume, calmed her erratic emotions down.

"My poor baby." Molly cooed to her youngest while she held her close. Because she was an affectionate, tactile woman by nature, she always felt the need to show her family her adoration for them. Unfortunately, with a house full of men who thought that was just too gross, and that they were too grown for it, Ginny was her mothering outlet.

"Mum, I-I'm sorry." Ginny sniffed, pulling back from the hug.

"Ginny, you have nothing to apologize for. Your feelings are your feelings. So let her go. Tell your old Mum off." Molly stated.

"Mum, I would never!" Ginny replied, shocked.

"Good. I wouldn't let you get away with that kind of behavior either way." Molly grinned, wiping the wet corners of her daughters pretty brown eyes. She patted her lap and instantly understanding, Ginny laid her head down in her mothers lap while Molly stroked her hands through her daughters silky red tresses.

"I love you so much and having a hundred babies wouldn't change that fact. Not for an instance. Do you know how much your father and I wanted you? Wanted a little girl? Not to knock my love for your brothers, but a mothers bond with her daughter is special." Molly sighed, gazing down in her child's eyes. Eyes exactly like hers, eyes that showed her every emotion clear like glass.

"I know." Ginny whispered, secretly pleased to hear so much warmth in her mothers soothing voice.

"This baby was a shock for your father and I, but we are very happy, Ginny. Boy or girl, we will love and treasure it as much as we do you. Each of you is so special to me." Molly said.

"Even Percy?" 

"Virginia! Percy is special to me as well." replied Molly, frowning down at her.

"I'm sorry. I just felt mad you were having another kid, like I wasn't good enough for you anymore. Like I was being replaced for a newer model." Ginny chuckled half-heartedly.

"Replaced? Never. Having another child doesn't mean your old Mum stops loving you. Or stops harassing you. Or stops worrying herself sick like you and Ron constantly make me do." she admonished, causing Ginny to really laugh.

"Sorry about that. It's mostly Ron's fault though." Ginny grinned.

"Better now, dear?" Molly questioned with a genuine smile of her own.

Calmed down and reassured, Ginny nodded and took her head from her mothers lap. Sitting up next to her Mum, looking at her, she was aware of their similar features and strong personality traits and at that moment couldn't be prouder. Curious and a little anxious, Ginny reached out and touched her mother's stomach.

Molly inwardly chuckled at the interested look on Gin's face as she lay her hand on her belly. Putting her own on top of the hand on her stomach, she patted softly.

*You'll make a wonderful big sister, Virginia. I just know it* Molly thought with a huge grin.

*************

Days later the news hit the wizardry world that Molly Weasley was pregnant...again. Most people winked and good naturedly teased the couple about their after hour activities. Most gave their heart felt well wishes. Some quietly sneered the fact they were having another child, their eighth, when they could barely support themselves. That it was disgusting a married couple still engaged in that sort of activity to even warrant a child. And one person raged as if hell itself had opened up and engulfed his very soul.

Lucius Malfoy was a man of many dark emotions. Avarice, hate, gluttony and a most perverse need to destroy all that was good and wholesome. News of Weasley's pregnancy had gotten back to him and he felt the need to retch. That bastard had gotten her with child-again. Seems Molly stayed on her back. And as much as that was a delightfully delicious image, the fact that imbecile Arthur Weasley was responsible disgusted him.

He shouldn't even wasted his thoughts on that poor excuse for a pure blood family. Muggle loving scum! Never any love lost between them, he knew Arthur was constantly searching for evidence on him to have him sent on a one way ticket to Azkaban.

*Bastard! You'll never find anything to implicate me. I'll see you dead first before I'll ever be sent back to that hell.*

Sipping his glass of wine, he tried to calm down, but he kept seeing that smug idiots face! Standing up from his position in his green, custom made lounge chair, he angrily flung his glass at the unlit fireplace.

CRASH!

  
"Could you please control yourself and stop breaking things? It's so unbecoming of you." a voice sounded out.

Narcissa. His lips curled in their perpetual sneer at the sight of his wife entering his study. Strolling in the room dressed in an ankle length, black dragon skin coat, elegant black silk gown and glittering diamond earrings, he knew she would be out on another one of her 'dinner dates'. Probably another lover he hadn't been introduced to yet. Beautiful beyond belief, with her flaxen shoulder length hair and baby blue eyes, she radiated serenity and calmness. Of course, underneath she was the coldest, most mean spirited bitch he'd ever had the honor to meet. They were well suited for one another. 

Also their decidedly wicked tastes in the bedroom, made for a good trouble free, loveless marriage.

"That wine glass was my mother's wedding gift to us, you know." Narcissa frowned as she headed to the fireplace to pick up the broken glass. Gathering up the pieces, she looked up and only had a second to duck before a glass decanter flew by her head to slam into the fireplace, narrowly missing her face.

"Bastard! You could have struck me!" Narcissa screamed at her husband. She jumped up and reached inside her coat for her wand.

"Accio wand." Lucius smirked as it flew from her hand into his own. He wisely tucked it away in his jacket pocket. "If it was from your mother, then even better. So where are you off to this evening, dearest?"

Giving him a cold look, Narcissa forgot about the glass. After all, that was what house elves were for. She fluffed up her hair, making sure a strand wasn't out of place.

"Dinner with a friend. How about you? What has you so riled? Your mistress can't get out of nursery school to play with you?" she smirked. Walking over to his chair, she sat on the left side arm of it and crossed her legs, giving him quite the show in her short gown.

Lucius chuckled at her humor. He knew she didn't care about his lovers, just like he didn't about hers. But they did enjoy bantering with each other about their open relationship.

"No, not tonight. Said she had homework." he replied. When she laughed, he couldn't help but be join in.

"Then what's with your mood, Lucius?" she questioned.

He gave her a quick telling of the news circulating about the Weasley's and the pregnancy. Narcissa rolled her eyes at the thought of Molly and Arthur bringing another annoying brat into the world. Wasn't it bad enough her precious Draco had to suffer being in the same school that allowed traitors like them to attend? Still, she wasn't a dumb blond. She knew Lucius anger had more to do with the matriarch in that family than anything else.

"I never understood your fascination for that woman, but your taste have always been particular. Has thinking about your little frumpy housewife gotten you all excited, dear?" Narcissa sneered. She pointed to the noticeable arousal tenting his black trousers.

"Why don't you put that big mouth of yours to use?" Lucius snarled, yanking her roughly off the chairs arm and to the floor in front of him. Before she could move away or protest, he pulled his trousers down. Lucius reached out to push her head down on him, but she kept jerking back.

"I have plans for the evening!" Narcissa growled. She strained to pull her hair free from his tight grip.

"Since you probably don't plan to do much 'talking' with your friend anyway, you can be a little more accommodating to your poor husband." he replied.

"My dress! Lucius!" she faintly protested his rough treatment, even as it turned her on. A cruel, passionate Lucius was undeniable sexy and when he claimed husbands rights, it was always a sensual experience. She might as well give in and enjoy.

"Shut up, Narcissa. This is the only good thing your mouth is made for." he said, pushing his erection between her lips. He held back a moan as her hot, wet mouth surrounded him. Engulfed him. His hands clenched in her hair at the feeling of her hot breath on his swollen member. His knuckles turned white as she slid back and slowly tongued the tip of his head. Her face was aloof and poised as she pleasured him, but she began moaning quite loudly and lustfully while she sat between his legs.

Narcissa boldly ran her tongue up his entire shaft, base to his tip. She grinned as he shuddered and forcefully kept her mouth on him. She curled her hand around his throbbing member and bit down gently. Lucius gave a ragged moan as she increased pressure. She knew that he liked the little pain, and he quivered as she scraped her teeth roughly up and down his velvety skin. Aroused beyond belief, he started thrusting up into her mouth. Giving a hard thrust, he pushed himself farther down her throat, making her gag on his member.

"L-Lucius!" she coughed a bit, but knew his impatient nature wouldn't allow her much recovery time. Taking his entire length into her mouth again, her lips suctioned around him, bobbing her head up and down. Looking down at her now ruined hairstyle, as saliva dribbling from the corners of her mouth, he gave her a lascivious grin to show his approval.

Using her right hand to stroke and squeeze his testicles, he gave a guttural groan and jerked his hips off the chair. She had a way with her hands and mouth...

"Molly" Lucius managed to groan as the Narcissa knelt before him, pleasuring him. He knew it would hurt her pride to know it wasn't her face he was fantasying over. Her perfect blond hair and blue eyes had been replaced in his mind with fiery red hair and brown eyes. He inwardly gloated when she visibly stiffened at Molly's name.

Knowing he was so close, he made no effort to hold his hips down as he fucked her mouth relentlessly. She flinched away, but he only tightened his grip on her hair even more so. 

Her anger over hearing 'that' womans name caused Narcissa to bite down hard at the tip of his manhood in revenge. That proved to be his undoing. The sharp pain caused him to yell as he came inside of her mouth. Panting, Lucius watched in amusement as his wife vainly attempted to contain all of his come in her mouth, and failed. His seed trickling down her chin from the corners of her lips. To him it was a delightful sight.

"Swallow, love. You should have known better than to try that." Lucius grabbed her chin, and squeezed roughly, knowing he was hurting her delicate skin. She quickly swallowed, running her tongue over her lips. He laughed as he watched her wiping at the corners of her mouth properly like she'd just been offered a cup of tea. He pushed her off of him and she fell on her back at his bare feet. Ignoring his wife, he reached inside his forest green dinner jacket pocket for something.

"You really are a git, Lucius." she said, watching him mutter a cleansing spell with her wand. He pulled his pants up, so she knew he would not offer to pleasure her in return.

"I love you too. Now begone. I'm sure your date is missing you." he chuckled.

After mumbling a few choice words to her spouse, Narcissa stormed out of the room. The slamming of the front door made him sneer in response.

No, Narcissa was a demon in the bedroom. But she wasn't the one he wanted. Now how to get her without it implicating him...?

*************

Meanwhile at the Burrow...

"I think I need to give Ron the 'talk' again." Arthur said to his wife as they lazed around the house. Not even bothering to cloth themselves, especially since the house was children free-for the moment, they lay naked in bed, having made love on and off all day long. Looking over their mail, the one from Ginny stayed foremost in their minds.

"Do you think they'd, you know?" Molly questioned. It had been hard enough to give the talk the first time around when Ron was twelve!

"Ginny said Hermione and he are going steady. That Ron has become a and I quote, 'complete love sick prat' over Hermione. Least the boys got good taste." Arthur said, turning over to lay behind his wife. He put his arms around her waist just to be able to caress her soft belly and the precious gift inside.

"My baby is all grown up!" Molly whimpered, starting to cry.

Arthur, use to the hormones and mood swings, kissed her mouth gently to distract her and got quite distracted himself.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Long enough for you?! My typing fingers fell off. Stick around, next chapter it's Malfoy vs. Weasley in a free for all. Keep reviewing and telling me what you think. Bye.**

  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Standard Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling's owns HP and characters.  
* Denotes personal thoughts  


Diary of a Frustrated Wife by Yawning

Chapter 8

  
"Oh Merlin! No, no it's okay. It's just nine pounds." Molly told herself over and over again. At five months, she was perfectly round, her breast the size of small melons. As thrilled as she was with her pregnancy, the weight gain was still a huge emotional hurdle to deal with. After agonizing for months trying to lose weight, she was back were she started-only fatter.

And although she said it wouldn't bother her, she knew she was a BIG FAT LIAR!

Alarm bells rang loudly in Arthur's head as he watched his wife stare at herself in the bedroom mirror. Her thin, white nightie clung to her like second skin, showing off the sweet roundness of her belly and breasts. He thought she looked even more sexy and voluptuous than before. Moody enough as is, he did not want to be caught in the crossfire if he said so much as the wrong thing about her weight.

Danger! Danger! Danger! Plan A would have to be initiated for his protection.

Quietly walking behind her, he wrapped his arms around her curvaceous figure. Kissing the top of her soft red mane, his palms tenderly massaged her shoulders, relieving tension. The calming feeling that came over Molly instantly disappeared when he turned her around in his arms and leaned down to kiss her lips.

"Trying to distract me, Arthur?" Molly breathlessly questioned, pulling her lips from his.

"Yes. Is it working?" he asked, leaning down to nuzzle and place little bites around her chin and neck. His fingers played over her throat and she closed her eyes, her chin arched to give him full access.

"Yes. Clever man." she grinned. His hand moved lower, touching her collarbone, sliding, gliding down...it paused, fingers splayed, just above the soft swell of her breasts. She gasped as he grazed the top of her breasts lightly, his fingers stroking the side of one breast, his thumb sweeping back and forth.

"Molly, you are so bloody sexy." he murmured

Smiling sensually, Molly grasped the straps of her gown. His lustful gaze followed the satin straps as they fell away from her shoulders, down her waist to pull around her ankles. Leaving her completely naked for his view. His large erection tenting his navy blue pajama bottoms showed his approval. Reverently, he touched each breast, his tongue darting out, fluttering over one swollen nipple. With his tongue he began a slow, erotic teasing, pulling her nipple into his mouth again and again to suckle hard.

"Ah! Arthur. More, please more." Molly cried out, throwing her head back, clutching his naked back into her hands, digging her nails in. She was overcome with pleasure and was lost in the throes of passion.

His hands drifted languorously down her body, the fullness of hip, the soft curve of her belly. Then he was touching her damp, hot flesh, stroking the glistening wet lips, rubbing gently back and forth. She whimpered, gripping fistful of his short, red hair.

"Bed." Arthur groaned, pulling his mouth reluctantly away from her full breasts. He guided her back to the unmade bed and gently helped her sit on the edge. Her slightly bulging stomach prevented him from laying his full weight ontop of her, but they had their methods.

Spreading her legs brazenly, his palms moved beneath her, closed over her buttocks, lifting her. Molly jerked feeling his breath, warm and moist as he nuzzled and kissed her swollen pink flesh. She writhed on the sheets while his tongue licked her slick recesses. Taking her wet bud into his mouth, he sucked hard and Molly exploded, crying out loudly. His tongue urgently thrust inside her, shattering her mind and control. Lapping away at her moist juices, fingers soon joined his voracious tongue as his nimble fingers slipped down the thick, slick folds of flesh. Entering her wetness over and over, he continued thrusting relentlessly, dominating her flesh.

"Please." Molly crooned, her hips arching in tune with his hands and mouth. He refused to let up on the loving, intent on making the most of their pleasure. She arched violently moments later, crying out his name, and he felt the hard contractions against his face.

Watching her find completion aroused him to painful proportions. Her beautiful cherry cheeked face, full pouty lips was too much for him to stand much longer. Licking away her essence from his lips, he reached down and slid off his pajama bottoms, kicking them away.

Her breath hitched seeing his manhood standing tall, hard and proud for her appraisal. No matter how many times they made love, it was always an exciting, flattering sight. Molly leaning heavily on one elbow, reached out and wrapped her hand around his stiff penis. He caught her up, kissing her wildly. She skillfully stroked up and down his thick length, hard and fast, reveling in his groans. She smoothed her thumb over the slit at the top of his penis, spreading the drops of precum over the red, pulsing head. He arched, thrusting hard into her hand, knowing he was close to losing it if he didn't enter her soon.

"Baby, open for me." Arthur begged, maneuvering her legs wider as he bent his right leg on the corner of the bed and stood in position. Rubbing the head of his penis over her slick lips, he teased her soaked curls, her swollen jewel. Molly's head fell back as she clenched her teeth. It was almost too much. Clutching her pillowcase, Molly shuddered at the full sensation of Arthur gently entering her wetness.

With slow, precise, even strokes, he moved in a steady rhythm. Arthur arched his taunt back, surging deeper and deeper into his wifes tight heat. Plunging savagely, she met him savagely. Sweat slicked down his broad back. Panting, they rocked violently together, the headboard shaking and slamming repeatedly against the wall. Molly clutched her breast in her hands as she jerked back and forth under Arthur's continuous pounding. Trembling, she cried as a wet heat filled her, tightening inside her, swelling her.

"Ahhh!" Molly huskily voiced, inner muscles clenching tightly over his straining manhood, squeezing and convulsing as she came. Grasping her hips firmly, he rammed into her hard and fast. A second later, unable to hold back, he stiffened as his own climax came over him. Shuddering, he pumped out his essence with a raw sounding shout.

Flopping down beside her on the damp sheets, he gave her a long, lingering kiss. In the aftermath, the couple lay breathless and very satisfied.

"If that's how you plan to distract me from now on, you have my thanks." Molly giggled. 

"Believe me, it's my pleasure." Arthur huskily answered, kissing the damp skin of her neck. Minutes later, he was asleep. Molly smiled as she lovingly stroked his thin, red air.

*************

Molly and Arthur enjoyed a quiet weekend home alone, just the two of them. The quietness was something they weren't use to, but knew they should enjoy it while it lasted. After turning Bill's old room into the new nursery, they were set. New and old toys, clothing and furniture decorated the freshly painted nursery. And after arguing for a week over the color, a soft lavender was chosen. They couldn't wait to show it off to the kids.

Sipping a glass pumpkin juice, Molly sat on the couch watching a strange muggle television show were they spun a large wheel, solved puzzles and won prizes. Arthur gently rubbed her aching, slightly swollen feet while she rested them in his lap.

"Ahh! Now I remember why I married you." Molly happily moaned as he applied pressure to her right heel. He chuckled in reply.

A sharp, loud crack sounded and the couple turned their heads in the direction of the sound. And both gasped in quiet disbelief.

Lucius Malfoy! A known Death Eater in his home!It was unheard of. Arthur hackles rose just at the sight of him and he reached for his wand, in fear for their lives. Standing protectively in front of his mate, he pointed his wand aggressively.  
  
His pale, cold gray eyes roved over Molly's pale face before he turned his smug face to Arthur.

"My goodness, how right I was. What a dump. I can't believe you stomach living in this hovel." Lucius commented, his eyes looking disdainfully around the cluttered family room. Wearing his typical creepy grin, the coal black robes he wore and pants underneath, made him seem demonic.

"What the hell are you doing here, Malfoy? No fellow Death Eater's here to back you up?" Arthur hissed angrily. He'd cheerfully kill the bastard if he so much as made a move toward Molly. Feeling Molly clutch the back of his green jumper, he was further enraged because she was pregnant and currently defenseless.

Smirking, Lucius brought his chilling eyes back to the couple in front of him. Looking pass Arthur, he stared boldly at Molly. Flush faced but pretty in a gray maternity dress, she still looked appetizing. Reading fear and anger in her eyes, he chuckled.

*Good, be afraid. Your pitiful husband won't be able to protect you for long. I'll rid the world of your useless brood and mate and make you mine. You'd make a nice sex slave.*

"Calm yourself, Weasley. I've come baring gifts. I was _surprised_ to hear of your newest bundle of joy and I thought I'd send you a nice gift for your baby." Lucius sneered, gesturing to the elaborately wrapped box he was holding in his right hand. Medium in size, as big as a shoe box, the gift was wrapped in gold looking paper. And knowing it came from a Malfoy, it probably was real gold.

"We don't want or need anything from you, Malfoy." Molly spoke up, standing up from the couch to stand by her husband. Arthur tried to push her in back of him, but she shook her head. If Malfoy tried anything, she would stand faithfully by her husbands side.

"How rude. I'm hurt by that Molly, but then what can you expect from a woman living like a barbarian." Lucius drawled, eyes gleaming as he watched Arthur strain himself from not coming over and hitting him.

Oh, Arthur would have loved nothing better than to hex the bastards balls off or punch in his face, but he refused to leave his wifes side for a minute with Malfoy there.

"Nonetheless, this gift is for you. Before you toss it away, I'm sure, I'll let you know it's a babies rattle. A golden, ruby encrusted rattle like the one Narcissa insisted Draco have. Hm, funny. That rattles worth more than you earn in a year." He went on to say, placing the box on a nearby wooden table, running his eyes over the room once more and shaking his head.

"You've delivered your gift, now get out!" Arthur growled, his hand never wavering while he pointed the wand straight at Malfoy's heart.

"Enjoy your present, Molly." Lucius smirked, tipping his head toward her. 

Crack! He Disapparated right before their eyes.

Molly helplessly stood there as the monster left and Arthur cursed a blue streak. Whatever Malfoy was playing at didn't bode well. Turning her eyes to the box, all she knew was she wanted it away from her home and quickly.

"I'll dispose of it." she said, walking to pick it up. Arthur grabbed her arm, pulling her back.

"No! I don't want you anywhere near anything of his. I'll get rid of it." he replied. Cautiously, he waved his wand, not crazy enough to lay his hand on it.

While Arthur got rid of the gift, Molly worried. Why would Malfoy bother to come here? He hated them, thought they were low class trash. So what the hell was he up to? Just the thought of that creature easily coming into their home! She became seriously worried for Arthur, for her children. Malfoy and Arthur's hatred ran deep and now she was afraid Malfoy was plotting to finally end the feud permanently.

When he came back into the room, he saw Molly almost in tears, a deep frown etched on her brow. He cursed Malfoy for ruining the mood from an earlier, wonderfully relaxed day. Gathering her close, he rubbed her back, trying to calm her.

"It'll be all right, Mol. I promise." he whispered, silently praying it was true.

"Be careful, please. Watch your back constantly. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you!" Molly sniffed, fighting not to cry and rage at the world, at Malfoy.

"You won't. The same goes for you Molly. I don't trust the way he was looking at you. Not by a long shot." he said. No, he was more worried for Molly's safety than anything. Malfoy wanted his wife, he was sure of it now. He had to protect her and their unborn baby no matter the cost.

************

The next day a large spotted brown owl delivering mail flew through the Great Hall, as Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny settled down for dinner. It circled the Gryffindor table twice before landing next to Ron's cup of pumpkin juice, nearly knocking it over. Untying the message from its leg, Ron opened it and started to read a loud as Hermione gave the owl a piece of her bread. It gratefully ate away, as she gently stroked its head, before taking flight and disappearing.

**Dear Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione,**

All is well here and we miss you kids terribly. We look forward to seeing you  
soon in the coming weeks to celebrate Ginny's birthday. Just to let you know ahead  
of time, we've added a special ward to the house to prevent anyone except family or friends from entering. You know in this day and age, can't be too careful. Stay safe and for Merlin's sake, please stay out of trouble! That means all of you!

Love Mum and Dad.

  
"Wow, they're on to you, Ron." Ginny smirked across the table at her brother. Hermione and she shared a laugh at his expense as he grumbled at them, licking his tongue out.

Harry gave a small smile, but inwardly he was concerned. The Weasley had never used wards before to safeguard their home. Why now? And why use a different owl than the one they normally used? Something just didn't feel right to him.

He kept his musing to himself as the group of friends finished up their meal. Hermione and Ron claimed they were off to go 'study', although Ron's ears were red when he said it. Harry tried hard to keep a straight face.

"Is that what the kids are calling it nowadays? Studying?" Ginny questioned, winking her eyes at a blushing Hermione and a stammering Ron.

"Hey, Harry? Want to go 'study' with me?" Ginny asked, wrapping her arms around his hips and batting her eyelashes. Harry furiously blushed, looking at Ron's crimson face while he tried to get away. He did not want to be known as The Boy Who Was Killed By His Bestfriend.

"Let him go, Gin." Ron warned, frowning at the two.

"Nope. Gotta go study now." Ginny replied. Laughing, she playfully dragging Harry out of the Great Hall.

"Hey, wait a minute! Get back here! Ginny!" Ron yelled. Soon Ron was chasing after them and all Hermione could do was shake her head in amusement and dismay.

  
  
  
****

  
  
  
****

  
  
Okay, how was that? Did it end pleasant enough? Wanted to end this chapter on a nice light note. Thanks again for the reviews and constructive criticism. Much appreciated.   



	9. Ron & Hermione vs Crookshanks

Standard Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling's owns HP and characters.  
* Denotes personal thoughts

**This is for everyone who begged for more Ron/Hermione action. Besides, I thought the two needed a little time of their ow**n.  


****

Ron and Hermione Weekend Interlude:

  
~Friday~

"He's staring at me again." Ron hissed to his girlfriend, reluctantly ending their heated kiss and turning his head downward as he pointed toward his feet.

Hermione, on her way to being sweetly distracted by Ron's kisses, looked in the direction he was pointing. Yellow eyes stared at them from the edge of her bed. The quiet disdain on Crookshanks face was kind of humorous seeing he was just a cat. He almost looked disapproving at the couple.

"Ignore him. He'll get bored and go away." Hermione said, grabbing the back of Ron's head and turning his attention back on her. Lying on the bed, fully clothed at the moment, she leaned forward and softly kissed his cheek before moving onto his bottom lip.

A loud hissing sound came from the edge of the bed, distracting the couple again.

The demonic looking feline's expression, if you could call it that, was one of anger. His eyes gazed squarely at Ron, maliciously growling and raising the boys hackles in response.

*Bloody beast. He's out to get me, I know it. Won't even give me a moments piece with my girl.*

Using Hermione's bedroom for privacy, the perks of being Prefects, the young couple just wanted some time alone to be together. Before another crisis turned up, or another round of draining exams, or they got into another row like always. But unfortunately, bodyguard Crookshanks had other plans.

"Beat it!" Ron snapped. He aimed a kick at the cat hoping to knock him off the bed, but Crookshanks instead swiped at his bare foot with his claws. Howling in pain, Ron jumped back and helplessly slid off the side of the bed.

Dumbfounded, Hermione looked on as her boyfriend quickly stood up cursing a blue streak while her cat hissed and spit at him. Hair and clothing in disarray, and not from snogging, Ron held his injured right foot and turned his glare on to her.

"That monster goes or I go! I mean it Mione. He's a menace." Ron said furiously.

"He's territorial, Ron. He doesn't understand what we were doing." Hermione interjected, hoping to calm her boyfriend down. Seeing his red tinted face and clenched fists and Crookshanks ginger fur standing on end, she sighed.

"Oh, he knows what we were doing, the demon. Just wants to make sure I can't spend any time with you. The demon scratched me!" he griped.

"It's your own fault for kicking at him. You deserve it for hitting a defenseless animal." Hermione said, getting angry now that she thought of it. Flopping against a white pillow, she folded her arms and gave him a dirty look. The mood had certainly been broken. The bandy legged cat appeared to be smirking as he walked across the bed into his mistresses awaiting arms. He purred loudly as she held him in her lap and stroked under his chin.

"Fine! I'll leave you two alone, then!" Ron roared. He picked up his discarded shoes and hobbled out of the room, ignoring Hermione cries to come back.

**~Saturday~  
**  
After much yelling and throwing of heavy objects (Hermione's part) the couple made up. And much to everyone's relief too since a bickering Ron and Hermione was a fright to witness. Although Ginny and Harry had a secret bet on how long the truce could realistically last.

Back in her bedroom, Hermione made sure everything would be quiet and romantic. After filling Crookshanks belly with a large dinner, she let him free to roam the school, making sure the door to her room was firmly closed tight.

"Finally, some privacy." Ron sighed happily, pulling her into his arms and kissing her deeply.  
Wrapping his arms around her tiny waist, his hands moved up and down her back. He could feel nothing under her pink jumper except her bra. Sliding a hand down, he paused, fingers splayed, just above the soft curve of her buttocks. She gasped as he gently squeezed, his fingers stroking back and forth in a erotic motion.

"Bloody hell, Mione." he murmured at the feel of her in his hands.

"Don't curse." She lectured, smiling against his lips.

He was so hard, he felt he'd burst if he didn't make her his once and for all. Her gasps and moans of approval egged him on. The painful erection straining his black trousers poked Hermione causing her to blush. Reaching out, he touched each breast, stroking softly. Molding them in his hands as she rubbed up against him. With his thumbs he began a slow, erotic teasing, pinching her nipples, cupping her breasts in his hands lovingly.

Hermione threw her head back, clutching the back of his neck in her hands for support. She felt faint in his arms and sensing that, he brought her body close to his, allowing no space between them.

His hands drifted softly down her body, over her hips, the smooth skin of her thighs. Jerking her up in his arms in what he hoped was a romantic gesture, he accidently stumbled over to her bed. Slipping because of his socked feet, he unceremoniously dropped her on the bed, almost falling to the floor. She blinked in surprise at his embarrassed face. Hermione giggled as he stared shamefaced down at her sprawling figure as they lay together on the bed.

"Oh, Ron. I adore you." she said, between laughs. His face lit up at her endearment and he bent down to kiss her mouth again. His lips brushed hers, teasing and tentative and very seductive. As much as they were fighting against hormones, they were both virgins and wanted to take their time and explore. His large hands moved over her back and hips, hard and soft. The feel of his hard malehood rubbing against her lower half made Hermione croon and heated Ron's blood to boiling.

His hand, of it's volition lifted her fuzzy pink jumper up from her waist and with a few awkward moments, removed it from her person. She blushed as she lay there in just a lacy white bra, but the absolute appreciation in his blue eyes said he enjoyed what he saw. Never taking his eyes from hers, he watched as she unhooked the clasp in the front of the bra. Easing it off, she tossed it aside, her flushed skin matching the color of Ron's hair.

She cried out as he lifted her upper back and lowered his head at the same time. His tongue darted out, flickering over the nipple. Rolling his wet tongue over and around, he lathed at the swollen bud before taking the nipple into his mouth and sucking hard. Running on instinct, Ron concentrated on pleasing her, her moans exciting him.

"I love you." Ron groaned, pulling his mouth reluctantly away from her petite breasts. He raised her skirts to expose her thighs to his touches, and his hands wandered wantonly outside her knickers. Her lovely thighs parted willingly to his gentle urging, letting him tease and circle. Slipping a hand inside her knickers, he was touching her damp, hot flesh, stroking the glistening wet lips, rubbing gently back and forth. She whimpered, gripping fistful of his thick, red hair.

Brain foggy with lust, Ron's hands dallied between her thighs, making her flow hot and wet for him. His finger grazed across the swollen treasure between her thighs and she jerked and groaned loudly. Her vocalness drove him to distraction and he panted to try to stay in control. He throbbed painfully through his pants, but her writhing against him as he teased her kept him from going mad. Just as he reached down with his other hand to unbutton his trousers, a screeching howl sounded down below the left side of the bed.

Ron and Hermione shared an expression of horror and dismay, the sensual mood stilted.

"I-I let him out earlier. He can't be-" Hermione started, turning her head sideways to appear over the side of the bed. 

Sure enough, Crookshanks was there. How he had gotten in was a mystery, but he seemed to be holding something in his jaw. The couple exchanged disgruntled looks. Seemingly smirking, the large bean bag of a cat hopped up on the bed and leaned his nose near Ron. Narrowing his yellow eyes, he opened his mouth and out came a large, black object.

"SPIDER!" Ron shouted, jumping back as Crookshanks dropped said LIVE spider on the bed next to them. Hermione gasped as the spider crawled towards them. Seeing her boyfriends terrified face, she hurriedly snatched up her wand and got rid of the eight legged menace.

As Ron shuddered and stood far away in the corner of her room, she turned a discerning eye to her pet. He was a romance killing, boyfriend hating, birth control device. And if she didn't know better, it was done on purpose and not just because he despised Ron.

After that the mood was understandably shot to hell. Ron refused to be in the same room, let alone hemisphere as Crookshanks. He stalked back to his room to pout-and take two cold showers.

**~Sunday~**

The unofficial score was Crookshanks 2, Ron 0. If relations between him and the cat were bad before, they were now horrible. Openly hostile, the two couldn't even be in the Common room together the next day without one of them growling and hissing. Although most of it came from Ron.

While everyone in the room thought it was hilarious the two hated each other so much, for Hermione it wasn't a laughing matter. She loved them both. Two different kinds of love true, but she couldn't live without one or the other.

"All right, that's it. I've had it. No more fighting." Hermione scolded as her boyfriend glared at her pet and he glared back. Seating herself on the couch next to the scowling boy, she took his hand into hers.

"Ron, I love you, but I won't give up my cat for you. I love him and if you asked me to, I'd be heartbroken. Do you want me to be unhappy?" she asked.

"No! I'd never-he hates me, Hermione. He'll never like me. He relishes in giving me a hard time. Remember yesterday." Ron hissed at the corner of his lips. Harry sitting across the room playing Exploding Snap with Ginny, raised a curious eyebrow.

She cringed at the near miss they had yesterday because of Crookshanks. Ron had a point.

"Okay, I'm not asking you to be buddies and he cuddle up with you at night, but try not to be mean to him. Even if he does deserve it sometimes! Please, for me?" she pleaded, her brown eyes big and heartfelt. She knew he'd fall like a ton of bricks and she inwardly smiled when he nodded.

"As for you, leave Ron alone. I mean it Crooks. I'm on to you mister." Hermione said, shaking her finger at him and giving him a stern look. To her amazement, he actually lowered his head and looked apologetic.

Smiling and satisfied, she leaned her back against the soft cushions of the couch. Ron, glad to be on her good side, put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. Needing more, his mouth covered hers. The kiss quickly became heated, especially when he tried to push his tongue in her-

Grrroowwwlllll!

They broke apart as Crookshanks hissed from the floor in front of the pair. The few people scattered around the Common Room chuckled at the scene.

"We're never going to have sex, are we?" Ron whispered in her ear.

"Nope, doesn't look like it. Not until marriage." Hermione whispered back, scowling.

"You better damn well marry me the instant we graduate then." Ron said, glaring at the cat, not noticing the surprised yet happy look on Hermione's face.

Maybe the cat was smarter than they gave him credit for....

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
**

**Evil, I know. Don't worry, they'll have their love scene and it'll be a complete one without the ginger haired menace. Bye! **


End file.
